


Воображаемая история

by Ollyy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollyy/pseuds/Ollyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три недели назад доктор Ганнибал Лектер, каннибал и серийный убийца, сбежал в Европу. Но разве это кого-то останавливало?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воображаемая история

Все началось с того, что Беверли Кац пригласила Уилла прошвырнуться по магазинам.

— Это не свидание, — нервно добавила она, повысив голос и глядя куда-то Уиллу за спину — с того момента, как Ганнибал Лектер сбежал в Европу, все почему-то разговаривали с ним именно так. Иногда даже сбиваясь на «вы». А Джимми разок и вовсе назвал пространство за его левым плечом доктором — пришлось остановиться и объяснить, почему, несмотря на преподавание в ФБР, докторской степени у Уилла нет.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. Мельком удивился, что, оказывается, у Беверли нет ни подруг, ни надежды их завести, раз в качестве спутника она выбрала именно его. Что ж, в свое время она помогла Уиллу разобраться с правильной стойкой при стрельбе. Провести взамен пару часов в торговом центре, невпопад заверяя, как ей идут все эти бесконечные платья, кастеты и инструменты для вскрытия — не такая уж большая плата за помощь.

 

— Мне кажется, обычно ты выглядишь несколько иначе, — вежливо заметил Уилл, поздоровавшись. Его тетушка Анита, любительница предрекать зомбиапокалипсис с четверга на пятницу и печь пироги с начинкой из кровельного железа, пришла бы от наряда Беверли в восторг — о, этот силуэт пятитонной баллистической ракеты и ярко-зеленые пятна на подоле, словно за полчаса до выхода из дома Беверли зверски распотрошила Ктулху и не успела отстирать его кровь с одежды (с лица, кстати, тоже).

— Не хочу давать повод для ревности. Мне, знаешь ли, дороги мои печень и почки.

Уилл ничего не понял, но на всякий случай кивнул. Этой беспроигрышную коммуникационную стратегию он подсмотрел у Ганнибала во время сеансов психотерапии и с успехом использовал в обычной жизни.

— Видишь? — Беверли повысила голос. — Уилл во мне совершенно не заинтересован.

Понимание обрушилось на Уилла, как Фредди с фотоаппаратом на свежевыпотрошенный труп. Как он не догадался раньше? У Беверли, как и у него, был свой собственный вариант воображаемого оленя… то есть друга.

— С кем разговариваешь? — осторожно спросил Уилл. — Знаешь, я тоже иногда…

Тут он задумался, подбирая слова. Разговариваю с оленем в перьях? Прошу совета у своего крупного рогатого друга?

— Проверяешь, верно ли тебя понял Ганнибал, нахмуривший брови и выразительно достающий из кармана скальпель? Очень правильное решение.

— Ганнибал сбежал в Европу, — Уилл вздохнул. Это не то, что обычно говорят про подавшегося в бега серийного маньяка-убийцу, но он скучал.

— Да если бы! — Беверли снова посмотрела Уиллу за спину.

Заиметь в качестве личной галлюцинации Ганнибала Лектера — Уилл не мог решить, завидует он или сочувствует.

На всякий случай Уилл тоже оглянулся и окончательно определился с чувствами. Все-таки это была зависть. Ну а что еще можно испытывать, если ты больше тридцати лет живешь с впечатляющим букетом неврозов и расстройств, а потом какая-то выскочка из ФБР буквально за месяц умудряется отрастить себе то, о чем ты можешь только мечтать — видимую окружающим галлюцинацию.

Воображаемый Ганнибал Беверли глядел на Уилла, поджав губы, и поигрывал воображаемым скальпелем.

— Оу, — сказал Уилл.

Ганнибал нахмурился. Беверли запаниковала.

— Уилл, не мог бы ты проявить чуть больше радости? Ну, хотя бы ради меня?! — на последнем слове она взвизгнула.

— Он почти как настоящий. Но только Ганнибал Лектер ни за что не надел бы косуху с заклепками.

После этих слов Ганнибал поднял брови, расстегнул куртку, медленно стянул ее и уронил на землю. Уилл присвистнул: воображение Беверли оказалось той еще штучкой. На миг снова всколыхнулась зависть, но тут же испарилась: не хотел бы Уилл, чтобы его собственный воображаемый олень вдруг решил станцевать стриптиз посреди одного из кошмаров.

— Так лучше? — уточнил Ганнибал. Уголок его губ чуть приподнялся.

Невероятно! Галлюцинация Беверли не просто была видна окружающим, но и реагировала на них, изменялась под воздействием чужого опыта — Уилл сомневался, что Беверли хоть раз видела Ганнибала улыбающимся.

— Потрясающе, — честно признал Уилл, и Беверли выдохнула, глядя, как Ганнибал убирает скальпель.

— Раз уж с этим мы определились, будьте добры озвучить цель нашей сегодняшней встречи, мисс Кац. Или мне стоит сказать, вашей встречи?

— Нашей встречи. Общей. В смысле, на троих. Очень рада, что вы присоединились, доктор.

Такой предупредительности в отношении собственной галлюцинации, решил Уилл, стоило бы поучиться.

— Я хотела заняться гардеробом, — продолжила Беверли.

Ганнибал оглядел ее с головы до ног, особенно задержавшись взглядом на зеленых пятнах.

— Считаете, стоит?

— Не моим. Уилла.

Во взгляде воображаемого Ганнибала одобрение мешалось с какой-то черной, мрачной эмоцией.

— При всем положительном отношении к идее в целом не могу не поинтересоваться, какое дело вам, — он подчеркнул обращение, — до того, во что Уилл одет?

Против своей воли Уилл кивнул. За время разлуки привычка соглашаться с Ганнибалом, пусть даже он и был чужой галлюцинацией, никуда не исчезла.

— А это подарок, — тут Беверли глубоко вдохнула, набираясь решимости, — для вас, доктор Лектер. Ну и немножко для меня. Понимаете, ваше присутствие на местах преступлений и в штаб-квартире ФБР немного выбивает меня из колеи. Вы так смотрите на рубашки Уилла и его задни… кхм, штаны, что я решила взять на себя смелость сделать вам приятное.

«Обалдеть, — подумал Уилл. — Пока в попытках вылечиться я рассказываю о воображаемом олене психотерапевту, Беверли делает ход конем и ведет переговоры со своей галлюцинацией напрямую. Не удивлюсь, если по итогу они еще и договорятся».

— Это торг, Беверли, — с сочувствием сказал Уилл и положил руку ей на плечо. Беверли отпрыгнула с полупридушенным «Нет-нет-нет, доктор, это не то, что вы подумали. Стойте, где стоите и держите руки на виду, пожалуйста». — Отрицание и гнев ты уже прошла, остались депрессия и принятие*.

— Депрессия у меня разовьется, если док так и продолжит ходить за тобой по пятам и вздыхать, рассматривая очередную твою ужасную рубашку. Да и с принятием никаких проблем не будет, только устраивайте свои игрища подальше от моего рабочего места.

— Здравый подход, мисс Кац, — Ганнибал кивнул. — Что ж, в таком случае приступим? Постарайтесь держать Уилла подальше от Олд Нэви и Гэп**.

 

— Ты не представляешь, как я рад видеть тебя, Алана! — Уилл физически чувствовал, как по венам вместо крови растекаются спокойствие и нормальность. Он и не знал, что иметь дело с чужими галлюцинациями окажется так хлопотно — особенно когда они кривят губы, безжалостно критикуют любой твой выбор и невзначай трогают за задницу.

— На всякий случай хочу напомнить, что я лесбиянка и жената. Да нет, не тебе, Уилл, — Алана присела за столик и заказала кофе. В новом брючном костюме сомнительной расцветки она казалась женской версией Ганнибала.

А кому? — хотел спросить Уилл. Но потом посмотрел еще раз на костюм (красно-черно-коричневая полоска, из нагрудного кармана выглядывает бирюзовый платок с узором из жизнерадостных турецких огурцов) и промолчал. Ответ был слишком очевиден.

Кажется, иметь в качестве психического расстройства воображаемого Ганнибала Лектера становилось модной тенденцией.

— Он сбежал в Европу, — Уилл предпринял безнадежную попытку вернуть разговор в неклиническое русло.

Алана только жалостливо вздохнула — нетактильный аналог поглаживания по голове.

— С чего ты вообще это взял?

И Уилл смирился. В конце концов, он сам столько времени обрушивал на окружающих свои неврозы, что с уважением отнестись к чужим было в каком-то смысле делом чести.

— Он к нам присоединится?

— Сомневаюсь, что ему придется по вкусу здешний кофе.

Учитывая, что место встречи Алана придирчиво выбирала сама, это определенно были самогипноз и стратегия избегания собственных навязчивых галлюцинаций. В высшей степени расчетливо и профессионально.

— Так о чем ты хотела поговорить?

— О твоем лосьоне после бритья.

— Да что с ним не так? Сговорились вы с Ганнибалом что ли?

Губы Аланы тронула улыбка.

Уилл покачал головой. Дело было серьезнее, чем ему показалось сначала — воображаемый Ганнибал Аланы, пусть и дистанционно, контролировал мысли и поведенческие паттерны своей хозяйки.

В разговоре с ней, решил Уилл, требовались деликатность и тактичность.

— Это он тебя попросил? — осторожно уточнил Уилл. Вдруг получится достучаться до ее здравого смысла? Она скажет: «Ганнибал за сотни километров отсюда. Он в федеральном розыске, и меньшее, что его в данный момент волнует, это твой лосьон после бритья», ангелы басом пропоют «Аллилуйя» и мир снова станет нормальным.

— Можно и так сказать, — Алана отставила чашку, на ободке которой остался ярко-алый отпечаток губ, и потянулась к сумочке. — В общем, вот. Считай это подарком. —

Надеюсь, он не слишком дорогой, — пробормотал Уилл, разглядывая упаковочную коробку из крокодильей кожи. Хотя кого он обманывал. Вечером обязательно стоит поговорить с Марго, чтобы она следила за расходами супруги — кто знает, на какие еще траты может толкнуть Алану ее галлюцинация.

— Главное, что ему, — выражение лица Аланы не оставляло ни малейших сомнений, какого именно «его» она имела в виду, — нравится.

Уилл ощутил настоятельную потребность закрыть глаза и зарыться лицом в шерсть своего воображаемого оленя.

 

— Лекция окончена, все свободны, — Джек ворвался в аудиторию прямо посреди занятия и велел всем стажерам выметаться. Обычно это означало новые трупы, новое дело и новые кошмары, но сейчас Уилл был этому даже рад. В его жизни отчаянно не хватало нормальности, пусть она и состояла бы из вспоротых животов и отрезанных голов.

— Новое дело? — спросил Уилл, собирая бумаги и отключая проектор.

— Не совсем, — если бы Уилл не знал, что это попросту невозможно, то решил бы, что Джек чувствует себя неловко.

— Нужна помощь с отчетами?

— Нет, спасибо, — весь вид Джека просто кричал о том, что помощь ему определенно требуется. — Я просто хотел поговорить.

Уилл вспомнил Беверли, вспомнил Алану и подавил позорное желание сбежать. Хотя какого черта, это же Джек, воплощение психологической непробиваемости и нормы.

— О чем?

— Ну, ты понимаешь, — Джек дернулся и с удивлением уставился на зажатый в пальцах дротик. Еще секунду назад его там не было. Дрожащей рукой он убрал дротик в карман, выдохнул и решительно продолжил: — О птичках и пчелках, Уилл. И о нововведениях в американском законодательстве.

Лекция по уголовному праву? Это могло бы быть интересно. Непонятно, правда, при чем тут теплокровные животные и насекомые, но Джек мог просто оговориться… —

Верховный суд принял решение по какому-то интересному делу, Джек? Признаться, я не слишком слежу за процессами.

— Обергефелл против Ходжеса***, — мрачно заявил Джек и шлепнул на стол перед Уиллом пачку распечаток. Он сглотнул, но мужественно продолжил: — если будут какие-то вопросы, обращайся.

И, противореча собственным словам, пулей вылетел из аудитории.

Через минуту дверь снова открылась. Джек, не глядя на Уилла и прижимая к груди свежезабинтованную руку, протянул книгу:

— Вот, забыл передать.

— Камасутра для геев, Джек?!

Джек виновато молчал.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но ты же женат, — Уилл медленно пятился к столу и с тоской представлял, как будет заполнять форму заявления о сексуальном домогательстве на рабочем месте.

— И слава богу!

— Тогда зачем все это? — Уилл показал пальцем на распечатки и камасутру. — Это розыгрыш?

Джек молчал.

— Социально-правовая инициатива отдела кадров?

Джек молчал.

— Это твой вежливый аналог «пошел на хуй, Уилл»?

Джек молчал.

Уилл вздохнул. На самом деле правильный вопрос был известен ему давным-давно.

— Ганнибал Лектер заставил тебя сделать это, Джек?

Джек изменился в лице. Он кивнул и, ссутулившись, вышел из аудитории.

Уилл с тоской перелистнул несколько станиц книги. Он ощутил острое желание напиться, закурить и сегодня же эмигрировать в КНДР.

Впрочем, его слегка утешал тот факт, что даже в глубочайшей деменции Джек остался верен себе — его внутренний Ганнибал Лектер оказался тем еще пидарасом.

 

После бесед с Джимми и Брайаном Уилл задумался, не распечатать ли для своих коллег напоминание: «Доктор Ганнибал Лектер, каннибал и серийный убийца, сбежал в Европу три недели назад», но быстро оставил эту затею. Было непросто оставаться единственным островком нормальности в этом море безумия и воображаемых Ганнибалов, однако он верил, что справится.

Верил благословенных шесть часов.

Последними Уилла предали собаки. После того, как они, подло виляя хвостами и гавкая, радовались приходу своего собственного воображаемого Ганнибала и поедали воображаемое угощение, Уилл сдался и сказал:

— Привет.

— Разве ты не считаешь, что я сбежал в Европу? — спросил очередной воображаемый Ганнибал (кем именно воображаемый? Наверное, собаками, но Уилл твердо решил считать его своим), брезгливо счищая шерсть со стула прежде, чем опустить на него свою задницу.

И знаете что? Теперь, когда Уилл понимал, что задница воображаемая, он мог честно признаться самому себе — эта воображаемая задница была просто великолепной. —

А мое мнение что-то изменит?

Ганнибал улыбнулся и покачал головой. Уилл обнаружил, что не может оторвать взгляд от тонких губ и потемневших глаз. Пауза затягивалась. На самом деле Уилл отлично знал, чем ее заполнить — не зря же он прочитал подарок Джека от корки до корки. Три раза! — но вместо этого предложил:

— Давай я познакомлю тебя с моим воображаемым оленем.

 

_*В соответствии с работой Элизабет Кюблер-Росс «О смерти и умирании», выделяются пять стадий: отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия, принятие._

_ **Магазины повседневной одежды _

_***26 июня 2015 года, когда Верховный суд страны вынес решение по делу «Обергефелл против Ходжеса», по всей территории США были легализованы однополые браки._


End file.
